


Corruption

by LightningCloud9000



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Bad Cop has PTSD, But it's there, ConCop, Crying, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like, M/M, PTSD, constructioncop, not too graphic, pure angst, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Emmet and Bad Cop try to fool around but- Bad Cop's PTSD causes him to freak out.--TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF RAPE--





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a doodle and I just-- nngghh, had to write this--

The warm lips against his own, the neck biting, his shirt being removed. Those were fine but- Being pinned down by his wrists? NOT FINE! NONONONO- Oh god- He was remembering it again...

"You know you want this, Bad Cop..."

"You like it, like this...? Bent over the desk like some whore...?"

Bad Cop's eyes were wide with fear and shock. Emmet noticed the change in the man's demeanor. He wasn't moaning, he was struggling- no, fighting! Emmet released the man and he stood up, not bothering to grab his shirt or aviator glasses. He ran from the room. 

"B-Bad Cop?" Emmet asked, following the man. He didn't respond. He grabbed his coat, slipped it on and yanked on his boots before leaving the apartment, slamming the door as he did.  
"B-BAD COP?! W-Wait!" Emmet yelped, pulling on his shoes and running after the man. The construction worker was alot quicker than the police man, so he caught up fast, not like he was running or anything.

"B...is something the matter?" Emmet asked, face coated with concern. Bad Cop looked up at Emmet, tears streaming down his face. The man suddenly clung to Emmet, hiding his face in Emmet's chest as he sobbed, he was wet. Emmet was so worried about Bad Cop that he hadn't noticed that it was raining.  
"W-What's wrong?" Emmet asked, still confused. Bad Cop was still silent, he slowly followed Emmet back to his apartment. They sat down on the couch, their wet clothes switched out for more comfortable, and drier, pajamas.

"O-Okay..." Bad Cop, sniffled, tears still occasionally sneaking out of his eyes. Emmet nodded, urging the man to continue.  
"It's not that I didn't want to do...that, with you...I did, but- When you pinned me down by my wrists, It triggered a...very p-painful...mem-memory..." Bad Cop explained, quickly bursting into tears again. It was a rare sight, Bad Cop crying. Emmet had never seen Bad Cop cry, until now. He sobbed into his hands, not wanting to be seen. He wanted to just disappear.

"P-President Business...He would...force himself onto me...Wouldn't take no for an answer..." Bad explained, after regaining his composure a bit.  
"O-Oh my gosh...B..." Emmet whimpered, tears of his own began to form in his eyes. Emmet pulled the cop closer, simply hugging him. Not out of just sympathy or love but, out of comfort. The pair just stayed that way- listening the tne pitter-patter of the rain outside, the occasional rumble of thunder. Neither of them slept, They just watched TV after they composed themselves. Emmet eventually dozed off after the sun had come up. 

He woke up a few hours later, finding himself alone on the couch. Emmet wiped the sleep from his eyes. Did Bad Cop leave?

"Hey, buddy! You awake?" A caring voice asked from the kitchen.  
"O-Oh, Hey." Emmet responded, yawning after he did. He was still here. Good Cop handed Emmet a blueberry bagel and a glass of milk.  
"Did...Bad Cop...really...?" Emmet mumbled, mouth full of bagel.  
"Yes. He...WE...were...tainted by that awful man...Mostly, Bad though..." Good Cop explained.

It was silent after that until, the soft clank of the plate being set on the table broke the silence.  
"I-I'm sorry..." The builder spoke.  
"T-Thanks, E..." Bad Cop responded, face looking empty without his sunglasses, which were still somewhere in Emmet's room.

The pair continued to half-watch, half-cuddle on the couch. No words needed to be spoken. Just the chatter on the tv and the sound of their breathing. It's all they needed to hear...was nothing. It was nice, to hear...nothing for once.


End file.
